


But I don't think words can express your beauty

by OrionPax



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami often loses track of time when she's working on something. Korra has to get her so they can have lunch together each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I don't think words can express your beauty

The work happening in Asami's workshop was loud when Korra walked in. Whatever Asami was doing to whatever she was working on was throwing off a load of sparks. Korra was never too sure how Asami built the things she did but the end result was always impressive. Korra hung back to avoid getting showered in sparks and with a wave she got Asami's attention.

Asami took the torch's flame off the metal and held up the fingers on one hand. "Five minutes?" Came her muffled voice from behind the mask.

Korra gave her a thumbs up and leaned against the work top behind her settling in to wait. Glancing around she looked at all the half built things waiting to be added to the big half built thing in the middle of the room. Her eyes fell on a newspaper and there on the front page was a picture of her and Asami. They were arm in arm leaving what looked like a restaurant. Her interest piqued Korra picked it up and looked properly at the front page. The head line read 'Avatar spotted dining with her bestie at local eatery.' Korra frown at the word bestie so hard the paper nearly burst into flames.

"Ignore it dear, it's just a gossip piece." Asami said drawing Korra's attention away from the paper. The sight of her made Korra's heart jump into her throat. She didn't understand how Asami managed to look so good in thick overalls and grease smear over her face. "What's up? Is there something on my face?" Asami asked and wiped at her cheek with the back of her glove. This just smeared the grease around more.

"You are perfect as always." Korra said. She held up the paper. "Besties though? Are they not paying any attention? I think we left besties behind a while ago."

Asami gently prised it out of her fingers and dropped it onto the work top. She then began hanging up her tools and tidying away all her things. "Korra it's the mass media, I'm pretty certain we could have sex on stage in front of the whole city and they would call it a wonderful display of close friendship."

A slight blush warmed Korra's cheeks. "Sex?" She said with a crack in her voice.

"In your own time dear, no rush." Asami said with a smile.

"Oh yeah I mean of course." Korra cleared her throat and continued. "Wherever’s good for me but don't want to waste our only first time right? Gotta find the perfect moment." She knew Asami wasn't buying any of her blustering but that was just one more reason to love her. "So what is this you are working on?"

"Oh I'm trying to make a more efficient engine for the Satomobiles. Then fuel will be cheaper since you need less at a time and it would be much easier to maintain a working one." Asami kissed her forehead gently. "Well I'm going to wash up and get changed. Try not to make too much of a nuisance of yourself ok?"

"Oh yeah and how much trouble could the most powerful bender in all the world get up to?" Korra said with a small laugh. When Asami had moved into the small side room Korra raised a hand and bent a piece of sheet metal over to float in front of her. Using the reflection she fixed her hair quickly. Her stomach gurgled and she patted it. "It's nearly lunch time. Just hold on a little more."

A pair of arms encircled her waist from behind and she felt Asami rest her head on her shoulder. "So what's for lunch?"

Without warning Korra reached back and hooked her arms under Asami's knees. She picked her up in an impromptu piggy back. Asami yelp in surprise but when she realised what was happening she adjusted her grip to Korra's shoulders happily. Korra made sure she had a good grip and then headed for the door. "I'll take you anywhere you want. But, er, if you want anything expensive you might have to lend me some money to cover the bill."

"That's a small price to pay for the honour of dining with the almighty avatar." Asami cooed into Korra's ear.

 


End file.
